Bonded With Blood
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: For once in my life, I'm writing a yaoi fic that actually has a plot, but it gets smutty nearer to the end. Rated M to be safe. Unable to keep his fears about battle bottled up any longer, Thor seeks his brother out for a chat. Loki has other motives.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

Asgard had been plunged into battle once again. The incessant flames engulfed the spires and towers that had once stretched to the sky; that had once stood as the epitome of hope during dark times.

Battle officially began tomorrow, yet the young prince felt as though it had already begun. Deep in his heart, fear ran wild. The only issue however, was that he was not allowed to show it, for the name of the prince in question, was Thor the Mighty. He was looked upon as a symbol of war. Arrogant and proud; he would never be expected to fear something like war. The truth however, was far from this. Nobody knew the real Thunder God. Nobody apart from his dear brother, Loki.

He wondered where Loki was at the moment. Thor came to the conclusion that his brother was most likely poring over books of ancient lore and magic; Loki was renowned for his intellect. The two brothers were polar opposites. Unable to control his deep fears, Thor decided to seek his brother out.

Hastily making his way towards the library, Thor began muttering to himself. What if Loki did not survive the coming battle? The sheer terror which enveloped Thor's mind grew with every second. In an attempt to rid himself of such harrowing thoughts, he hurried onwards until he reached the library. Once at the tremendous doors, Thor felt his heart flutter. A strange feeling which he could not explain overcame him. It was nervousness, the type of nervousness that one acquires before asking a person out. Loki was his brother! Dismissing the feeling as one of little meaning, Thor took a peek around the door.

Sat on the opposite side of the majestic room, was his brother. The feeling returned as soon as Thor rested his eyes upon him. Although it was wrong, he could not help thinking about how beautiful his brother looked at that moment. Loki's iridescent green eyes were narrowed in concentration as he sat fully engrossed by the book which he held with skilled fingers. His dark hair softly brushed against the nape of his pale neck; the colour was so rich. So mysterious. Thor found himself completely unable to explain the burning feeling which awakened inside him. They were brothers.

Bonded with blood.

Thor made his way towards Loki. Upon registering his presence, Loki lifted his eyes and began to smile.

"Greetings, brother. Can I help you?" he inquired in barely more than a whisper. His eyes were now softer, and seemed to be rife with concern for his older brother. "It's not often that you visit me."

"I need to speak with you, if it's not too taxing a task." Thor replied slowly, in an attempt to lessen brother's concern.

"Of course, dear brother. Shall we discuss this in my chamber?"

"That would be fine."

At that, the two brothers left the library and made for Loki's room.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

On the journey, Thor found himself utterly mesmerised by the curved features that made up his younger brother's face. His perfectly shaped mouth and nose. His deep, rich eyes were full of mystery and knowledge. This intrigued the Thunder God greatly.

Thor loved his brother fervently.

Guiding the pair on, was a gold encrusted handrail, which finally ended at their destination: Loki's room. Opening the door with ease, he ushered Thor in.

"Now, what's this all about?" Loki demanded. Unable to concoct a suitable reply, Thor merely stood stationary, looking his brother deep in the eyes. He stood enchanted by the green flames which danced within his irises.

"I-I'm... I'm scared Loki! The battle is near and I know not what awaits us. Father says that an end will soon come to this bloodshed, but... I do not see it." Thor blurted out. Tears formed in his deep blue eyes. At that point, Loki did something. Something which not even Thor would have anticipated.

Loki's pale, skilful hands began caressing the Thunder God's waist.

"Loki-"Thor began.

"Shh, brother. Be silent." Loki murmured into his brother's ears. There was something about his brother's voice which forced Thor to fall silent. He allowed Loki to take control. Loki slid his hand up Thor's shirt slowly, and began kissing down his muscular torso. With little effort, Loki then succeeded in pushing his older brother down onto his bed. Nuzzling into his chest, Loki sighed deeply.

Loki wanted Thor as much as Thor wanted him.

"Oh Thor..." Loki whispered in Thor's twitching ears, "Long have I wanted you." With that said, Loki's hands further explored Thor's fortress-like body. "This battle cannot come between us..."

Thor was stricken. For a long time, had Thor been attracted to Loki. His charm and wit did terrible things to the Thunder God. But never, even in his wildest dreams, had Thor believed those feelings to be reciprocated. But they were. For when diplomacy fails, passion prevails.

Without realising it, Thor had begun kissing his brother. The warmth of the Trickster's mouth came upon his own, as they fused in a passionate embrace. Before Loki had succeeded in removing his own top, Thor recoiled quickly. Surprised at Thor's sudden rejection, Loki lay blank, sprawled across the green satin sheets.

"Thor? What is this?!" Loki demanded angrily, although Thor detected a hint of hurt in his brother's voice.

"I am sorry. This is wrong, Loki. We are brothers. I cannot love you" Thor said without an ounce of truth in his voice.

"You want me, Thor. You. Want. Me. And I, you." Loki growled, while drawing close to Thor. Loki knew Thor's weakness. Him. Cutting off Thor's next line of speech, Loki pulled the older God inwards, yet again for another kiss. This time, Thor could not protest. The fire which licked his insides could not be quenched.

His strength returned as he clasped Loki's waist and pulled him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance; the fleeting seconds that they spent apart were filed with ragged breaths and lustful groans.

Suddenly however, something happened. Loki, upon taking a glimpse in the opposite direction, leapt away from his brother. His eyes were filled with terror as he stared past Thor.

Filled with the utmost fear, Thor turned. His fears were confirmed, for in the doorway stood their father.

Loki had forgotten to lock the door. A look of uttermost disgust and shame lay engraved in his face, as his eyes scanned the room.

"Father, please..." Loki began.

"Silence!" Odin bellowed, causing the boys to cower in fear. Once again, tears welled up in Thor's eyes.

This was big.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tedious Task

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesomeness that is Gracie (Gracie Laufey)**

It had been seven days since Thor had seen his brother. Seven days since... the incident. The aching need burned the Thunder God from the inside out. The boys had both been left to the confines of their own chambers. Thor had been withdrawn from the army.

Two lovers apart. Connected by passion. With a deep sigh, Thor took a wistful glance out of the window. Despite his deep yearning, Thor felt somewhat comforted. Comforted that Loki at this time would maybe be looking at the same sky as him. He wondered what his younger brother was thinking. Was he angry? Had he seen the entire situation as a jest? Was he now making love to another? These questions needed answering.

On his bed, sat the Trickster. Loki felt terrible about the situation. It was his fault that this conundrum had occurred. If only he had locked that door. For the first time in years, Loki began to weep. He wept for Thor. How he wished his brother was here! The star-filled sky was his only consolation.

There was only one solution.

He would break all boundaries, usurp all laws, and breach all limitations.

He would find his brother.

Despite being physically weaker than many Asgardians, Loki had one edge.

Magic.

Sorcery.

Deception.

After minutes of consideration, Loki decided that the best idea would be to shape shift and make his way to Thor's chambers without being noticed. Asgard at the moment was rife with rats, so that would do him perfectly.

Conjuring up all the magic that he could, Loki attempted to alter his form. Suddenly, the world began to rush away from his eyes; he had begun to shrink! The transformation was finally complete. Taking great care, rat-Loki scuttled across his bedroom floor with one objective: to find his love.

In an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts that caused his heart to throb, Thor decided to go to sleep. He lay down across his bed, and yearned for Loki.

This was tedious. At that point, Loki felt a potent sympathy for rats everywhere. He had to scuttle through doors, narrowly evade death, and tolerate shoes being clamped over him.

"Arrghhh! It's a rat" cried one shrill voice, coming from in front of him. He recognised the voice. It was Gracie's, a friend of his from school. Narrowly missing the broom which she had attempted to whack him with, he continued on his way. After what had seemed like an age of life-threatening evasion, he reached his brother's chamber door. Getting here was the easy part. Getting IN was the real challenge. Transforming into himself again was out of the question; he would be spotted. He began to brood. He would never reach Thor at this rate.


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

It was hopeless. Loki was nearly out of ideas, however upon noticing a small gap between the door and the floor, Loki had an idea. He would have to be slammer. Much smaller. An ant would do the trick! Magic was incredibly difficult and dangerous while in animal form. But he had to do it. He would sacrifice anything for love. With a surge of energy, Loki conjured the magic needed. Attempt after attempt, Loki continued to fail.

After a score of tries, Loki felt the gargantuan world get even bigger. Success! Everything rushed away from his view again. The gap that had once seemed minuscule now stood before him like a tunnel. With a great feeling of pride, Loki hastily rushed through the gap.

Once he had reached the other side of what had seemed like an endless path of darkness, the ant form of Loki finally reached his brother's bedroom. He could see absolutely nothing. He tirelessly tried to transform back into himself again. One more push. He found the magic within him, and commenced the transformation. It had been successful. After the tiresome process, Loki felt incredibly disorientated. His eyes scanned the room.

A pang of desire shot through him when he clamped eyes upon his sleeping brother.. As he watched Thor's chest heaving with every breath he took, Loki felt complete. Trying his best not to disturb his brother, Loki crept across the room and slunk into bed next to Thor. He could feel the lingering heat of Thor's body against his own. Loki began to wrap his arms around his brother, and sank into his chest. Thor still did not wake. With a smirk on his face, Loki drifted off to sleep.

Abruptly, Loki was woken by a sharp gasp coming from behind him. He opened his eyes and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Hello, my love." He murmured sensually. "Come back to bed."

Thor was stood on the other side of the bedroom with a look of sheer disbelief etched across his face.

"How... how are you here? Father would-"

"Let's just say that he'll never 'rat' us out!" Loki purred. "Now let us enjoy tonight. Forget everything else." Thor was in a dilemma. He wanted his brother more than anything, but did not want to disobey his father. Loki sensed this in his face.

"Thor... Father doesn't care about us. He wants you to marry some rich woman that would make the family look better. He cares not for true love."

That was enough for Thor. Despite his loyalties to his father, Thor favoured pleasure over all other things.

He would submit.

Loki, sensing his acquiescence, drew closer. Once again, he wrapped an arm around Thor and pulled him in for their third ever kiss.

This one was different.

It was ruthless.

The two men bit at each other's mouths and devoured each other's tongues while moaning heatedly. Picking up where they had left off, Loki fell onto Thor's bed and lay across it.

Thor would devour Loki.

"Right..." Thor began. "Prepare yourself."


	5. Chapter 5: Shameless Sex

**Note: Read this chapter while listening to 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye. Please. I beg of you. Burn after reading. Thank you. **

Thor roughly ground is hips against Loki's evoking much arousal in both Gods. Loki slowly brought his lips against Thor's tanned neck and bit hard, while stroking his hips in a perfectly rhythmic fashion. While planting kisses along his pale, cadaverous neck, Thor tenderly stroked Loki's inner thighs. Once again, Thor took a look at his adoptive brother. Loki belonged to him. Him alone.

No other could claim him.

"Oh, brother..." Thor began, before Loki abruptly cut him off by planting a passionate kiss on his throat, causing the tender flesh to cut. Thor, wincing in pain, decided to get his own back. He dropped to his knees and proceeded to tenderly caress his pelvic area.

Thor's skilled hands pushed away the last of Loki's clothing. The trickster slowly arched his back, exposing his pale neck. Once he had managed to bring out Loki's incredibly hard sceptre, Thor chuckled deeply. Running one thumb down the bulging veins which protruded from Loki's shaft, Thor began to speak.

"What to do?" Thor murmured, as Loki continued to groan involuntarily. "Should I stroke? Or suck?"

"I suppose I'm in for a suck now, aren't I?" Loki gasped, between haggard breaths.

"Much obliged." Thor growled in response. He slowly began swirling his tongue around the uttermost tip of Loki's shaft; enough to draw out moans, but not enough to send him over the edge. Unsatisfied with Loki's meagre groans, Thor took him even deeper, while slowly caressing his balls. In response, Loki bucked his hips against Thor, as he began to reach his climax.

Sensing that Loki was close, Thor began to take him even deeper, while drawing circles along his head with his tongue. Thor's slow, passionate actions caused Loki to release small amounts of precome along Thor's tongue, which then trickled down his chin.

'So beautiful,' thought Thor, as he watched his brother lose his mind, while desperately calling his name. That was the trick with Loki. To outsiders, he was as cool as the wind. Never faltering, never looking back. But when he was enveloped in love and passion, Loki lost his head completely. Etched upon his face, was a wild look of need. Thor needed to satisfy Loki. He took Loki even deeper still, and thrust against him with enough force to cause a thunderstorm. At that, Loki came with a howl of pleasure. Loki's curdled whey splattered all over Thor's open mouth.

"Mmm... tastes like Valhalla." Thor said dreamily, while smacking his lips.

After licking him clean, Thor brought Loki close and placed him against his muscular chest.

"Happy days, you dirty sucker." Loki gasped, exhausted from his last orgasm. Thor loved it when Loki said such vulgar things.

Thor was not finished with his brother just yet.

"Thor..." the Trickster God dragged out the name of his lover.

"Don't say anything. You'll spoil the mood." Thor breathed into his ear, while slowly beginning to caress Loki's lower abdomen once again. Loki once again, felt a surge of passion and energy pass through his veins. A drawling moan escaped through his parted mouth as Thor's hands wandered across Loki's naked Trickster body. Thor's fingers traced patterns across his chest, causing Loki to groan in annoyance.

"Hurry brother. I haven't the time, or patience for foreplay." he grunted, before placing a soft kiss upon his lover's upper neck. His voice dripped in lust and longing. Thor hastily kissed the younger God, taking him by surprise. So he wanted haste, did he?

Thor forcefully threw his hand into Loki's leather trousers and grasped his fully erect and throbbing pencil full of lead, causing a surge of precome to drip from it, which was followed by a satisfied gasp coming from Loki's throat.

"Damn you, Thor."

Utterly ignoring, his brother's curse, Thor began rapidly stroking his shaft, hence evoking even louder moans with every movement. The pleasing sound of Loki's groans caused Thor to go stiff himself. Loki, being the knavish bastard that he was, noticed instantly.

"Not so immune to me, are we?" he laughed, while slowly bringing one hand towards Thor's robust Mjolnir. As both men brought their hands up and down in a rough manner, their beautiful bodies, both sweating profusely, rubbed against each other. Following a cacophony of lustful moans, both Gods came violently, causing a complete and utter fountain of lovejuice to erupt like a volcano. Both Thor and Loki toppled to the ground, while moaning in unison.

"We should do that more often." Thor murmured into Loki's ear.

"I'd agree."

It was not over.

Loki, unable to control his second wave of pleasure, came for no apparent reason, causing his enchanted sunscreen to splatter all over Thor's golden locks.

"Loki! Control yourself" Thor grunted angrily, while attempting to clean the sticky liquid out of his hair. Upon removing most of it, Thor collected it all in a golden mug, and drank every last drop. Loki looked on, with a puzzled expression.

Love was alive in Asgard that night.


End file.
